wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Chaos War
Essyria Alkhmar Alliance Amysty(303 -) Rigrishia(303 -) Karsten(303 -) Yueying(303 -) Mystics Signetta Order Various Volunteer Forces |combatant2 = Chaos Forces Essyrian Defectors(302 -)|commander1 = Elisabeth Essyr† Empress Circess Tal'an Christine Stuhr Michael Corvitz Johnathan Herbert† Felizia Wittke Franz von Aval Louis Stralkowitz Vivienne Petrucci Fejer Gabriel† Nildzre Castellanos† Airin Castellanos Ekaterina Yevgeniev Aqeela Aziz Gregory Abrahams† Lady Signetta II† Lady Signetta III Tal'Vara de Suza Aval Reinandel Victorique Falenar Invidia (304 - 305)|commander2 = Chaos Lord† Invidia(301 - 304) Superbia Luxuria Gula† Avaritia† Acedia† Ira |strength1 = 175.000 (Essyria) 1500 (Alkhmar) 13.500 (Amysty) 100 Mage (Rigrishia) 200.000(Karsten) 30.000(Yueying) 17.000(Volunteer Forces)|strength2 = 500.000 Demon & Slave ~ 40.000 Essyrian|casualties1 = ~ 250.000 soldier ~ 500.000 civilian|casualties2 = ~350.000 demon 40.000 Essyrian Traitor|casus = Invasion}} The Chaos War was a military conflict between the Essyrian Military, later the Anti-Chaos Coalition Forces and the Invading Chaos Forces between 301 and 305. During the war most of the Essyrian military was destroyed and their Northern infrastructure was severely damaged. They also lost their heirless monarch which led to the 2nd Essyrian Succession War 2 years later. Even though the Essyrians were losing, the arriving forces from other nations in 303 ensured the defeat of the Chaos Forces, and the war ended with the victory of the Coalition Forces in 305. Prelude Black Archive Incident In 301 an archeology team found a crashed ship in the Essyrian forest and during investigation weird energies started to leak from the wreck. These energies caused the Energy Lines under Essyria to open a gate to the Arcadian dimension, later causing demons to invade this world. The Chaos War Fall of Northern Essyria (301 - 302) In 301 in Northern-Essyria unknown forces started attacking the local towns due to the gate created by the Black Archive incident. The city of Aravale was the first to fall. Their defenses were weak not expecting an attack from Essyrian territory. Most of the Aravaleian guard were either killed or corrupted to serve the chaos forces as slave soldiers. Soon after Aravale fell the chaos forces made their way to Ichirise and besieged it. The commander of their defense force sent a request for reinforcements to Aineas. The 412th Legion was deployed to help out Ichirise but by the time they got there most of the town was destroyed. They launched a rescue operation despite this and successfully rescued at least 50 guard and they bought time to evacuate the surrounding towns. The Chaos Forces the started to mass in this region while the Essyrian forces prepared for their assault, but due to the forests in the region their defense line was created along the edge of these forests leaving the Val'An completely undefended. The Essyrian forces also prepared for the siege of István. By mid 302 most of the population were evacuated to Southern Essyria. Massacre of István (302) In late 302 the Chaos Forces reached the city of István defended by the 412th, 59th and 32nd Legions. The 32nd Legion was the vanguard outside the city. When the two armies met near the city the 32nd Legion was overwhelmed easily by the invading Chaos Forces due to the lack of knowledge about the enemy forces. The 59th and 412th Legion were holed up behind the walls. After a week of failed attempt to break the gates the Chaos Forces temporarily abandoned the siege. Nildzre Castellanos ordered her sister's unit to head to Aineas with the message "The defense of István will fall within 2 weeks and concentrate the Essyrian forces around the capital.", four days after this the Chaos Forces resumed the siege and after 9 days the gates of István were breached. Both the 59th and 412th Legion suffered heavy losses but managed to retreat from István. Due to the disappearance of Nildzre Castellanos during the battle Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev assumed the command of the 412th Legion.